


Second & Sebring

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Penelope Summer Rose (OC), Pyrrha Schnee Rose (OC), Renora kids - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Salem is dead Beacon is rebuilt and Ruby is a professor, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Kids - Freeform, and their kids - Freeform, mention of Bumbleby, mention of renora, written for 'a character 10 years in the future' prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Future fic. Beacon was rebuilt after RWBY defeated Salem, and now Ruby is a professor. One of her students. Ren and Nora's son Heimdall, comes to her after class and asks her some difficult questions. White Rose with Kids. Renora kids. Mention of Bumbleby with kids. All children featured are my OCs. RWBabies everywhere!





	Second & Sebring

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY KIDS!!! Ruby is a professor at the new Beacon Academy, teaching the Creatures of Grimm course. (and doing a better job than Professor Port ever thought about.) Ren and Nora's son Heimdall comes and asks her to go easy on his sister's test and ends up asking about Team RWBY and company's adventures.

Ruby Rose packed up her briefcase with the tests she would spend half the night grading. Hopefully, this rowdy batch of future Huntsmen and Huntresses knew which Grimm was which and they would all pass with flying colors. If nothing else, that would make the grading move faster and leave Ruby with more Weiss time.

Ruby loved her job as a professor at the new Beacon Academy. Rebuilding the school didn't take all that much time once the people of Vale had set their minds to it. Grimm weren't as much of a problem as they once were, what with Salem eradicated, but the occasional spike in the monster population still needed to be controlled. That's where Ruby came in, teaching the bright young minds and training the bodies of the next generation of demon slayers.

  
"Professor Rose..." She heard a voice call her name. She looked up from her desk to see a handsome young boy that had bright orange hair with a black streak in it. He looked at her through bright pink eyes.

  
"Yes, Mr. Valkyrie?" She responded. Being a professional was still an adventure for Ruby. She'd much rather scoop the kid up and hug him, as she'd known him since he was born. She tried not to be on a first name basis with any of her students if she didn't need to be, but Heimdall Valkyrie was the son of two of her friends.

"Would you mind going easy on Lotus's test? She's been restless lately with redesigning her weapon and it's all she can do to stay awake some days..." The shy boy asked her. He was forever looking out for his kid sister.

  
"I'm certain Lotus did just fine, Heimdall. You guys are Ren and Nora's kids, after all. Ren won't let you guys fail at anything you try." Heimdall grinned at his teacher's response and thanked her.

  
"That's something else I've been meaning to ask you..." He sighed, pointing to the small figures on Ruby's desk. "These two... They were Mom and Dad's partners when they went to school here, right?" Ruby's face fell at the question. Heimdall or Lotus was bound to ask it sooner or later.

  
"Yes, they were. The boy was Jaune Arc, a fantastic fighter and friend. He didn't come from much, and he kind of cheated to get into Beacon, but he fought harder than anyone else did. The girl was Pyrrha Nikos. She was a world-renowned fighter before she ever even came to Beacon. She was shy in spite of her fame, but she was a wonderful friend and a beautiful soul. And everyone at Beacon had a crush on her." Ruby chuckled at the thought of that. She fondly remembered her eyes turning to stars at the very sight of Pyrrha.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Yeesh, kid. Always with the difficult questions.

  
"Well, kid, they both ran headlong into battles they knew they couldn't win. At the Fall of Beacon, Pyrrha went after the woman who led the attack, and she was pretty much a god when Pyrrha got to her. You know the Maidens story, correct?" The orange haired boy nodded, mentioning that it was one of his favorite fairytales. "Well, the Maidens do exist. Or they did. No one knows if they're still around, seeing as the great evil has been defeated. Anyway, Cinder had just become the Fall Maiden, but Pyrrha went after her anyway."

  
Ruby held back a tear. "I watched her die, Heimdall. I was rushing to help her, but I was too late. A similar thing happened with Jaune. He made a mad dash for Salem in our last battle, but he never even got close. She summoned a horde of Grimm that devoured him." She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears. "The last words I heard him say were, 'At least I can see Pyrrha now'... and then he was gone."

  
"Wow, Professor! I can't believe you've been on so many great adventures! I'm sorry those horrible things happened to your friends, though." Heimdall sympathized. Ruby grinned at her student and honorary nephew.

  
"It's a hazard in our line of work, kid. More of my friends died, and even more of them lived through endless horrors, but we defeated Salem and lived to tell the world about it. What more could we ask for?"

"Wow, my parents were with you and your team?"

  
"Yep, them and Jaune, and some others, too. We made a fantastic team, really. Especially my girls," She grinned and pointed to the photograph on her desk. "We were called Team RWBY, and we were not what you'd call the best team at Beacon by any means. But we found a family in each other, all by ourselves. It was little and broken, but it was good. _Is_ good, I mean." She picked up the photo.

  
"This one here is my sister Yang. We had the same dad, and the same mom raised us. Yang had a different... I think 'vessel' is a good word for Raven." Heimdall laughed at Ruby's remark. "Yang lost her arm in the Fall, but she and Blake destroyed the creature responsible. She's the one with the dark hair and cat ears. They were married shortly after that, and now they've got family of their own."

"So the girl with the white hair... isn't that Weiss Schnee? She's famous for reforming the Schnee Dust Company after her father ran it into the ground." Heimdall mentioned. He was always very studious. You could tell he was Ren's child.

  
"Yeah. He was a miserable man. Holding my scythe up to his neck is still one of my crowning achievements." She laughed as Heimdall's eyes widened.

"Were you the one that killed him?!"

  
"Well, he shouldn't have slapped my wife in the face and tried to attack her!" Ruby huffed defiantly. "But no, I didn't kill him. Weiss and I had our fill of beating him, and then we threw him into the mines and let the faunus have their way with him, Lion King style!" She grinned at the idea. "And then I married the girl of my dreams! But only after my team and I defeated Salem."

  
"You're so incredible, Professor Rose! I'd love to meet your team sometime!"

  
"Well, I'm sure you'll meet us all someday. Anyway, I'm going home now. See you next class, Nephew. And I promise I'll go easy on your sister... but only because you asked nicely." She grinned at the boy as she shooed him out of her lecture hall and locked the door behind the two of them.

"Rough day, Flower Pot?" Weiss asked Ruby when she arrived at home. Ruby showered Weiss with hugs and kisses.

  
"GROSS!" The small girl with white hair tipped with red yelled at them, making fake gagging noises. Ruby smiled and scooped up her tiny human.

  
"Shut your cute face, Pyrrha Schnee Rose!" Ruby told her, hugging and ruffling her oldest daughter's hair.

  
"HOW DARE YOU!" The kid protested, trying and failing to escape her muscled mother's embrace.

  
"To answer your question, wife dearest, I had a wonderful day. And then Ren's son came and asked me about Pyrrha and Jaune." Ruby released her daughter, who ran off into another room. Another kid, smaller with bright crimson hair, appeared from the restroom.

  
"Hey, Mom!" The girl told Ruby as she reached into the fridge. Weiss shoved her away and closed the door.

  
"You JUST had a snack, Penelope! Dinner will be done soon!" Her mother protested. Penn grimaced and crossed her arms but accepted her cruel fate. She hugged Weiss and Ruby.

  
"Your mama's cooking is amazing, Penn! I certainly can't wait to eat it!" Ruby bragged on her wife. Penny smiled as she ran off to her room. "So, Mama... when are we gonna have a boy?"

  
"One of these days! Please don't make me name him after Jaune," Weiss joked. Ruby grinned.

  
"Niko Arcana Rose... That sound good?"

  
"It's an idea. A bit better than Penelope Summer." Weiss jabbed. Ruby huffed.

  
"Hey, I carried 'em so I named 'em! You just did the fun parts!" She fired back. Weiss rolled her eyes and tended to the meal she was cooking, sipping coffee from a wine glass for some reason. Oh yeah, all the coffee mugs held plants and/or science projects for the kids.

  
Ruby sat down in her lazy chair, leaning the head back and relaxing. ' _Have I made you proud, Mom? I'm sorry I haven't been to visit lately. School's been pretty wild. I'll make my way there soon enough though. I love you._ ' She silently prayed. Pyrrha ran by with something shiny in her left hand. "Pyrrha, honey, what is that?"

  
"A knife," the little human answered. Ruby sped over and snatched it away.

  
"NO! Just because you're named after Pyrrha Nikos doesn't mean you can get all stabby! You're still too young for weapons, honeybun!"

  
"If I can help it, you'll _always_ be too young for weapons..." Weiss injected from the kitchen. "Food's ready by the way! Kids, your plates are on the table!" The two kids rushed to the table and sat, waiting for Mom and Mama to fix their own plates. The four of them sat to a nice dinner. Ruby could not be happier with her life.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Second & Sebring' by Of Mice & Men  
> D at Sea does a nice cover too, if you prefer soft, ethereal jams to loud, raunchy metal tunes.
> 
> First off, 'Why are there still Academies if Salem is dead?' As far as I can tell from Jinn's flashback in V6 there were Grimm before Salem, so there would be Grimm after Salem. Probably just not as many, but who really knows?
> 
> Second, I thought both of the White Rose kids had stolen names, so I checked the source that I thought had used those names and they hadn't. Good job, Zwei,
> 
> Finally, the idea of Ruby praying to her mother comes from a very personal place. Also naming her kids after her fallen friends just seemed like the right thing to do.


End file.
